Nelson Darvis
Nelson Darvis is a major character. Nelson is an antagonist of season 2, and was the hidden antagonist of season 1. Nelson is first with Marvin's group for the majority of season 1, before the reveal that Nelson was working with The Castle in season 2. In season 2, Nelson is briefly gone after the battle at the trading outpost, Victor Clarke and Nelson get into a big fight after a disagreement, leaving Victor to win the fight and leaving Nelson, telling him to never come back. As time progresses in season 3, Nelson begins to distrust and become more scared of Gervais. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Nelson's past except that he was a nightclub security guard. Post-Apocalypse At some point early on, Nelson found his way to the police station and joined Xavier's group. He was also at some point, forced by Gervais Gilbert to secretly take out members of Marvin's group. Season 1 "Fearless Leader" When Marvin's group enters the police station, Nelson, Xavier, Dexter, and others are seen inside. When they reveal themselves. Xavier introduces Nelson to the group. Nelson gives a little wave, and seems shy. After Xavier agrees to help out Drew's group get the supplies from the sewer, Nelson tells them he'll stay behind and watch the place. "Our Way of Life" Over an hour goes by and Nelson starts to worry when Xavier and the others would return. Being suspicious, he heads outside to look around. While looking around, a convoy passes by forcing Nelson to get into cover. Nelson notices his group members in some of the vehicles, and also Shelton Esmond, the man driving one of the vehicles. With the information he has, he goes back to the police station. At the police station Nelson tells everyone there what had happened and has Xavier's people load up on guns and ammunition. After doing so, Nelson leads them all into battle. Upon arriving at the car dealership, Xavier's people open fire on the dealership. Nelson and others all rush inside the dealership and begin to fight off Shelton's people inside. When things look like it was going to end for Nelson, runners break through the glass in the show room and cause for more death. Nelson aims out to shoot at Shelton, but ends up getting shot in the shoulder himself. Xavier's people, along with the runners manage to fight off Shelton's people just in time for Marvin's group to escape. Nelson rushes off to escape with the group, however Drew Parker is shot during the escape process and dies due to it. After escaping, Nelson tries to bring them all back to the police station, just to find it was burning down to the ground. "New Home" The next morning, Nelson and the others wander aimlessly through Washington looking for a new home. When Vince Afton and others say that they must go to Drew's house, Nelson asks who Drew is. They tell him that Drew was the one who was killed. Nelson seems to have no affect and only a blank face. At Drew's house Nelson stays outside to watch the place while some others go inside. After some time Nelson hears a couple gunshots and then very quickly hears and sees a horde of runners coming. Nelson rushes inside and tells them. They get a good distance away, and when looking back, Vince spots some gas leaking from a car. Nelson aims up and shoots at the leaking gas, causing a huge explosion from car to car. He and others are knocked back from the explosions. Marvin and Vince help him up and they run off. Hours later, the group arrive at a train station. In the train station, Nelson and the others begin to clear out and try to make the place feel more like home. Later that night, Nelson is awoken by an infected Blake Rogers at his door. Blake tackles Nelson, before others come rushing in and making Blake's attention turn to them. Vince is knocked over and the others can't put down Blake, so Nelson fires off his gun at Blake over and over. He then stomps on Blake's head, crushing it and killing the infected Blake. Everyone then gets back up and walks over to Blake. They find that he had no bites, but his neck was slit. Somebody had killed Blake and caused him to turn. It isn't revealed until 2x01 that it was Nelson who killed Blake. "Was it Worth it?" Nelson, along with everyone else stands outside at the funeral for Blake. After Marvin talks, Nelson blames Vince for killing Blake, since Vince didn't help Nelson when Blake was hitting him. Vince refuses and then the 2 get into an argument. Xavier stops it by saying he had it with the group and was going away. Nelson asks Dexter if he's going too and he responds with a "hell no." Marvin and others agree that it was Shelton who probably killed Blake, and so some agree to kill him, but some disagree. However Marvin has the power and says that they are going to finish the job. Later on Nelson along with others come across "Happy" and Andrew Harris. Nelson hardly intervenes. After the group heads down the road a little more, they are faced with Shelton's group. The battle starts right away. Gunfire goes off like crazy, and Nelson along with the others struggle to hold Shelton's people off. He and most others fall back into the train station, while some go into the apartment building. Inside the station, they await for the return of the rest of their group. When they do come running up, Nelson and others hold off Shelton's people as Marvin starts the train. Then Nelson and others hop on, however Carter is captured and taken by William Jamison. Not long later, the train stops and everyone gets off including Nelson. They come across a movie theatre and meet Will Grynn. "Humanity" Early on, Nelson is suspicious of Will but follows him with the group. They all meet Bill Grynn, Will's brother. Everyone seems to be getting along except for Nelson who sits in a corner. Everyone then has a conversation and the Grynn's explain how they were attacked recently and almost everyone was killed or went lost. Marvin's group also explain on how they Carter was kidnapped by William. With both groups not knowing where some of their people could be, they agree to help each other. During the clearing of the restaurant Nelson does nothing when runner's attack and instead complains on why they fired their guns. They get into the trucks and begin to drive off again. When the group sees a little girl in the street named Jerri Miller. Nelson and others welcome her. At the warehouse, Jerri demands she fight and rushes inside the warehouse. She is accidently shot in the neck by William out of fright, and dies. Nelson and everyone else then come rushing inside to help take out William. They do it with no problem and take Carter back leaving William for the runners. "Snitches Get Stitches" Nelson along with the rest of the group travel in the truck back to the movie studio, however they see a helicopter and try to flag it down, but it fails. When they arrive at the movie studio everyone tries to get some sleep for the night. In the middle of the night while Nelson is suppose to be on guard duty, walks inside the warehouse and approaches the trucks. However Happy notices this and confronts Nelson. Nelson tells Happy that he's just going out scouting and that Vince took his place on guard duty. When Happy questions him, Nelson tells Happy to keep his mouth shut. Nelson gets into a truck and rides off. After the attack on the warehouse from the night beasts, Nelson arrives back just late to find Happy dead. When the group questions where he was and why he left, he tells them the same thing he told Happy. However Vince walks up saying that Nelson told him nothing. Nelson then tells another lie saying that he didn't want to leave guard duty, but he saw a flare shoot up in the distance so he had to go check it out. The group dismiss him but do not trust him as much anymore. The next morning the group decides they'll split into two groups. One group goes to the pharmacy to look for supplies while another group goes to the hardware store for supplies to fix the damage the night beasts did. Nelson goes to the pharmacy. At the pharmacy, while looting inside they are shocked to see a huge brute in the back room. The brute fights and knocks Nelson far across the room. However the survivors get the upper hand and defeat the brute. They get some supplies and decide it's time to go. "All Things Change" It's the night and everyone is asleep. Nelson and many others are awoken when Marvin rushes inside with a captured Karl Hutchinson. Marvin and the others aren't sure what to do with him but know he's apart of Shelton's group. Nelson and the others huddle up to discuss, oblivious to the fact Karl can hear their conversation and is secretly telling Shelton through radio everything. Nelson and others come back and begin to pack up. They leave the movie studio and are heading to the farm. At the farm Nelson drives one of the truck's up to the house. When he gets out he begins to unload supplies, just in time to witness Marvin beat the living hell out of Karl after Marvin finds the radio. With Marvin now knowing Shelton knows where they were, he sends everyone out to different places. Nelson is sent to the barn with Vince and Matt. Hours later, still no sign of anything. Nelson continues to wait as Vince digs through old boxes looking. Then the time came. Shelton's people had come. Nelson sets up a gun at the window. Just when Marvin and Shelton strike a deal, Marvin is beginning to hand over Karl, however out of nowhere Karl is shot in the head and dies. He was shot by Nelson, but only Nelson knew. The battle continues on for many minutes, as almost everyone was eventually in the barn huddled up. They then all rush out killing a bunch of Shelton's people. They see Dexter's dead body. Eventually after the battle Nelson and others get into a truck with a new person, Harvey Noughton. They await Marvin who leaves Shelton for the runners. They drive off. Season 2 "Time" Months after the killing of Shelton's group, Nelson is continuing to travel alongside his group. The group was on edge as somebody had been stealing their supplies. Little did they know the supplies stealer was Nelson himself. After stumbling upon a survivor Nelson can only watch and smile as Marvin threatens to kill the survivor, thinking that he's the supplies stealer. However, members of the group talk Marvin out of almost killing the man. Marvin lets the man tag along but under security. When the group arrives at a gas station, Nelson and a few others go inside to loot. Inside, they find another survivor who isn't very friendly. A shootout begins inside the gas station. The survivor inside is cornered into a room. When he runs out of ammo, Nelson is the first to try to tackle the man. The person however, was a lot stronger and easily outpowered Nelson. How ever when more members start to tackle the survivor, Nelson pulls out his pistol, firing into both of the man's ankles. With the man wounded, not being able to walk, the group leave him there. Afterwards, the group find themselves inside a sheriff's office. They begin to loot it. When Marvin opens up a door to see what's inside, 10 runners charge out. Nelson yells to open fire. The group open fire, taking out the runners, However one runner was seen to be retreating. After, everyone looks up as yet another stranger walks inside. But then 10 others come in behind him, aiming guns. The men surround the group. The lead stranger introduces himself as Victor Clarke. Victor then tells Nelson to come on up. Nelson slowly walks on up to Victor's side. Nelson was working with this man the whole time. Marvin's group is tied up and thrown into different trucks and transported away. Nelson and Victor follow in a different vehicle. The group arrive at a castle. In the stands around the castle, were hundreds of people cheering on death. As Marvin's group is lined up, Nelson steps up onto a stage next to the Castle's leader, Gervais Gilbert. Gervais gives a speech for Nelson and Nelson quietly stands there. Afterwards, Gervais points to each person, waiting for the crowd to respond. The loudest cheer was to Matt Weathers. Nelson watched as Matt was put onto "the rack" and had his limbs torn off brutally. "A Way Out" Nelson is seen approaching the cells where his former group is being held. He tells Marcus, who was watching over them, to back up. Two new prisoners, Xylar Jonesworth and Andrew Harris were put into the cell. He tells them to quiet down and walks off. In a meeting, Nelson, alongside Gervais, Victor, Ryan, and Marcus, talk about how they will deal with the prisoners who had just recently escaped. Nelson says they should be taking them out as soon as possible. "Weak and Broken" Gervais radios Nelson asking if he's seen Victor. Nelson replies no and asks why. Gervais doesn't respond. "Sacrifice" Nelson is spooked by Marcus inside the gate room. Marcus tells him that Gervais is sending the two on a mission to look for the prisoners. Nelson sighs, but agrees to go. The two arrive into town. Marcus goes inside a bar to search, while Nelson goes looking elsewhere. When the two are finished they are about to leave when they hear a car coming down the road. Nelson quickly takes action and starts to open fire on the car. Marcus watches. The car then loses control after a bullets hits the tire. Nelson quickly rushes over. He sees the man is injured. He sighs, beginning to treat his wound. Then he grabs the man and puts him into the trunk of Nelson and Marcus's car. They drive back to the castle. At the castle, Nelson explains that they found the man going along the road with bags of supplies in his car. Gervais then takes the man away. "Bygones be Bygones" A meeting is held about what to do about the trading outpost and it's people for the betrayal they pulled on the castle. Nelson says they have to do this a smart way and not just attack it. Ryan comes up with a plan to send a small group of men to act normal and then take them all out when the time is right. Nelson and Victor gather 8 men to go to the trading outpost. They gear up and leave. At the trading outpost it starts off with them telling their leader, Gavin Cesternino they should not be helping Marvin's group (the prisoners). When Nelson asks if Dallas Creed is here, Gavin responds saying no. Victor goes on saying that the man that Nelson kidnapped on the road turned out to be from the trading outpost. It was Leonard Paine. Victor and Gavin get into a heated argument and then Victor loses it, telling his men to round up people from the community. Nelson tells Victor that this isn't what Gervais wanted. Victor says he doesn't care. Then things go from bad to worse. Somebody from the outpost opened fire, killing one the castle guards. The castle then begin to fire back as they rush for the truck. Fatalities on both sides as Nelson, Victor, and the remaining castle guards escape in their truck. Back at the castle, Gervais asks Victor and Nelson what went wrong. Nelson gives up Victor, saying he was the one who ordered people from the trading outpost to start being captured. Victor states the trading outpost opened fire first. However Gervais then asks Nelson if that was true, but Nelson doesn't answer. Gervais could tell Victor was lying. Gervais than tells Nelson to get 70 men rounded up to attack. Nelson was leading this attack, not Victor. Victor was visually angered. Nelson leaves. In the courtyard, Nelson gathers everyone up into the trucks. Nelson and Victor get into a truck and go off with the convoy. At the trading outpost, there were guards up on the walls, watching. However within seconds, guards along the wall were wiped out. Molotov's were thrown into the trading outpost. One of the members, Freggley Newmanson, burns alive. Nelson and his people then rush into the castle. It was all hell. Nelson aims at another member, Carston Andrews, firing into his head and killing him. Nelson is tackled by a member of the trading outpost, however friendly fire that was meant to hit Nelson, hit the man on Nelson. Nelson stabs the man in the eye. After the main part of the fight was over, Nelson could spot Victor about to kill Gavin. Nelson rushed over, pushing Victor out of the way. He yells at Victor saying that Gervais said to bring Gavin back. Victor then looses it all, beginning to fight Nelson. The two men get into an epic brawl with some of their own people watching. In the end, Victor stands tall, winning the fight. He kicks Nelson down a hill where he hits an object. Victor kneels down, telling Nelson never to return to the castle. Victor rallies up everyone else and they leave Nelson behind. "So it Seemed" Ryan tells Gervais that he wont believe who they found. Nelson walks in, beat up, dehydrated, starving. Gervais was shocked. He asks what happened and that Victor said he was dead. Although Nelson could barely talk, he tells Gervais that Victor was the one that did this to him and Victor left him for dead. "Hurt" Nelson watches into the armoury as Gervais and Aaron treat to Marcus's life threatening wounds. Nelson tries to speak but Gervais tells him not to speak. At the cells, Nelson talks to some of the prisoners who have been kidnapped. Specifically, Vince and Sam. He tells them that he's sorry. He also tells them the whole story of what Victor did and how Victor is dead now. Just then, Elvis Robertson walks in with Diego on a leash like a dog. Nelson gets into a heated argument and eventually puts Diego into the cell himself. He tells Elvis that since Victor is dead, Nelson is in second command now. Elvis asks if Nelson is loyal to Gervais. Nelson says he's the most loyal man he has. Elvis repeats Nelson and then exits then walks away. "Victors" Nelson approaches Ryan, telling him he hasn't seen him since he got back. However Ryan changed the whole tone, saying Elvis attacked him and that he left Elvis. Ryan and Nelson agree to go tell Gervais. In Gervais's office, the two men tell Gervais. Nelson asks if they should send a squad out to search for Elvis. But as that happened, Elvis stepped in. Elvis yells about how Ryan shot and left him all over a joke. Gervais says he needs time to think and tells everyone to leave. Nelson walks into the gate room and looks out a window. Just as Marvin's group and the Gateside studios group escapes with some supplies, Nelson comes running out, too late. "So Close, Yet So Far" Nelson sits in Gervais's office with Gervais, Ryan, and Elvis. Gervais says he knows how to deal with this and tells Nelson to get everyone gathered into the courtyard. Just before Marvin's group was about to escape with Vince, Sam, Carter, Terry, and Diego, Nelson pops out from behind a box. He aims a pistol at Marvin. Nelson quickly yells for Gervais to come rushing over. Just then Vince aims up with a gun and opens fire. Nelson dives for cover. Nearing the end of the battle, Nelson spots Marcus outside. He yells at Marcus to go back inside. However Marcus then knocks Nelson down and aims a gun at him. Nelson raises his hands, surrendering. Marcus spare's Nelson's life, rushing off. At the airfield, Nelson watches as Marvin's group escapes off into the distance. He suggests following them, however Ryan says they shouldn't. Gervais tells his men "operation 6." They then begin to start burning down the two hangers. Nelson hands Gervais a grenade launcher. He uses it to blow up the control tower, sending it plummeting to the ground. Nelson gets into the one of the trucks and the convoy drives away. Season 3 "What's Next" Nelson enters Gervais's office. The remaining leaders of the castle have a conversation. Nelson explains that Marcus escaped as well. Gervais gets pissed off at Nelson, calling him a pussy. Nelson apologizes and leaves. "New Arrivals" Nelson walks into Gervais's office. He tells him there are some new arrivals at the front gate. "Decisions" During, yet another meeting, Nelson tells Gervais that they shouldn't even try to kill Marvin's group anymore. Arnold explains how bad of an idea that is. Nelson sighs. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nelson has killed: * Blake Rogers (off screen) * Karl Hutchinson * Carston Andrews * Freggley Newmanson (caused) * Xylar Jonesworth (caused) * At least 50 members of The Trading Outpost (caused and direct) * Numerous counts of infected Appearances Season 1 * Episode 04 - Fearless Leader * Episode 05 - Our Way of Life * Episode 06 - New Home * Episode 07 - Was it Worth it? * Episode 08 - Humanity * Episode 09 - Snitches get Stitches * Episode 10 - All Things Change Season 2 * Episode 01 - Time * Episode 02 - A Way Out * Episode 03 - Weak and Broken * Episode 05 - Sacrifice * Episode 06 - Bygones be Bygones * Episode 09 - So it Seemed * Episode 10 - Hurt * Episode 11 - Victors * Episode 12 - So Close, Yet So Far Season 3 * Episode 01 - What's Next * Episode 02 - New Arrivals * Episode 03 - Decisions